


RISK

by psykomai (undentifiedlove)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/psykomai
Summary: (inspired off the movie "Nerve" with my own little twists of my own)September 10th, the day that South Park becomes acknowledge of Craig and Tweek's relationship when they kissed publicly in the school cafeteria out of know where. It was also the day that a certain someone received a text from an unknown number, "Hello, KYLE. You have been invited to play Risk by an anonymous player! Please enter 'PLAY' to start the game."





	1. 1- Craig

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START...  
> This book is inspired off of the movie "Nerve" and was started before it came out. So, this isn't entirely like the movie, it just has the general plot like there's a game on your phone and you do the dares to get money, etc. Next, the story follows three ships- Creek, Style, and Bunny and will be posted in chapters as the following order and then repeated: Craig, Tweek, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters. Now, the chapters themselves will be relatively short (from 600 words or less, sometimes more) but this will just help me with updating quicker and getting to the chase with things.   
> LAST THING, THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALLY FROM MY WATTPAD AND I CAME TO SHARE IT HERE 'CAUSE WHY NOT?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the book!

Sitting at the edge of the bed he had shared with his "new boyfriend" over the night, Craig stared directly at the floor.

The sun was just rising over the rocky mountains and his boyfriend was still fast asleep. It's good, he never gets sleep especially now a days so this is a big achievement.

He slicked back his ruffled up bed hair and watch it flop back down onto his face. He grumbled to himself that he was in need of a trim since he hasn't had one in a while.

His gaze was kept on the blonde and emerald eyed boy who was nuzzled into the comfort of the bed. A smile crept on Craig's face which soon faded as a 'ding' filled around the room.

He stared at the phone on the drawer, which was plugged in charging. He reaches out to grab it only to pull away when another ding came from it.

He licked his dry lips and stared at the phone for only a while longer before unplugging it and turning it over.

[THE GODGAMBLER]

CRAIG, you're time is running out.

[THE GODGAMBLER]

24 HOURS left. tick tock, tick tock.

 

The raven haired boy held his breath and worried his lip. He dropped the phone to the ground and cupped his face with his hands. He stared at Tweek's sleeping form before getting up from the bed and dressing his self for the day.

He placed his hand on the door knob looking at Tweek once more before opening the door and closing it.

 

He'll be okay by himself for a while.


	2. 2- Tweek

I heard him shut the door behind him. I wasn't asleep, i never was.

 

The Blonde got up from the warm covers and stare at the now close hotel door. He scurried to the side and saw the phone on the ground. "Damn it Craig, I thought you said you'd stop..."

He muttered the words. Whenever he left his phone behind it usually meant he was doing that.

Tweek went to the tv turning it on for background noises as he went to the small coffee machine maker.

Craig never let him drink coffee too much but if he was going to go out and risk his life then he might as well disobey.

Why were they staying at a hotel? Maybe it's because they travel 200 miles out of there hometown for him to do some dumb thing for the game.

The blonde had played the game, yes, but he had quit half way through but since he was partnered with Craig within the game he basically was still playing. That is if Craig would stop playing it.

It's almost like it became his coffee addiction.

 

Tweek was on his fifth cup of coffee and was shaking like some vibrator. He could go up to twenty mugs of coffee before he passed and if that's what it took to get Craig's attention then so be it.

 

It was 3 hours before the door to the hotel room finally creaked open and the emerald eyed boy was patiently waiting on top of the bed, legs criss crossed.

 

"I-i-i-it-t-ss ab-b-bou-ut-t ti-i-i-m-e." He could barely talk because of how much caffeine had gone to him. "Tweek..."

 

Tweek didn't dare to look at him, he kept his eyes on his half empty coffee cup. "How, many have you had?" The voice sounded stern but Tweek didn't take much note of that, "I d-d-d-on-on-t k-k-kno-w-w!"

The twitchy teen put the cup to his mouth to gulp down the rest of the cheap coffee that is till a hand stop him and took the cup from his hand. This didn't stop him from looking at his companion.

"Tweek, look at me."

"..."

"Tweek-" He cupped the boy's cheeks softly with his hands forcing the emerald eyes of his to look at his own blue stormy ones.

Already Tweek noticed the bruises all over his body and the dried up blood that marked under his nose. Luckily, he had not gotten a black eye but his lip did look swollen.

Tweek forced his eyes to look away, squeezing them shut. He took a couple breaths, "What was it this time...?" Tweek whispered.

It was silent, Craig kept his hand on Tweek's cheek rubbing it slowly. "They wanted me to jump off a three story building onto another. I... I only fell a couple inches."

Tweek swallowed the ball in his throat and nodded slowly. "Why do y-you do this t-t-to yourself?"

 

"I need the money, Tweek."

 

I could tell he was lying. There's something else to this.


	3. 3- Kyle

He closed his locker and sighed heavily. Ever since last Monday, school hasn't been the best. To recap, a whole week ago, something... happened during lunch that basically made everyone go 'What the fuck?'

 

Craig, the 'i don't give a fuck about anything' kissed Tweek the 'i spazz out everday because i drink coffee and are probably on drugs half the time' kid. And they did it passionately, in front of everyone, on a table.

It was something, and ever since then more people at the school have been more comfortable letting out their feelings for someone of the same gender.

No one really knows why they kissed their but ever since that day, they never came back to school. Some kids have been joking about how they went to be prostitutes, some say that they were kicked out of the school. Hell, some kids said they ran away to be gay with each other.

"Hey dude. Did you get the Math homework?" Kyle snapped out of his thoughts to meet eyes with his super best friend, Stan. "Huh? Oh yeah. It was pretty easy, did you not do it again?" The two stared walking down the hall side by side. "Uh yeah, well at least half of it."

The red head rolled his eyes and stop for a second to pull out the homework sheet from his backpack handing it to his friend. "Just give it back before 4th period."

"thanks dude. See you then, the bell's about to ring!" With that, the raven-haired teen ran off in the opposite direction.

Kyle once again rolled his eyes, a tint of pink now visible on his. Now that Cartman was forced to transfer to another more strict school, he was able to hang with Stan more. It was cliché now to say because of the recent events but Kyle felt some sort of crush forming for his best friend.

He hope to some god that it wasn't obvious though. He didn't quite yet wanted to tell his feelings.

 

He entered his homeroom and sat in his desk that he always sits in. They always had ten minutes of their own time in the beginning of homeroom. It was mostly used for finishing homework or studying but most people used it to socialize or playing on their phones.

There wasn't anything to do so Kyle pulled out his history book from his book bag and opened it up. He skimmed through the book suddenly disrupted from th buzz of his phone.

He furrowed his brows confused of who would text him right now. He opened his phone and looked at the text. It was from an Unknown Number. What caught his eye the most was the text, it read:

"Hello, KYLE. You have been invited to play Risk by an anonymous player! Please enter 'PLAY' to start the game."


	4. 4- Stan

He ran down the hallway with the piece of paper in his hand.

He stared back at his red headed friend before rushing into the bathroom. "You got it?" He looked over to the brunette before letting is gaze back to the name of the homework sheet.

"Yeah, just do what you need and then give me what I NEED." Stan handed the paper over, Clyde snatching it out of his hands.

"Great! Haha, wait till you Kyle's face!" Stan immediately interrupted him not wanting to hear anymore from the brunette.

"Yeah, Yeah, just give me the fucking glue so I can get this stupid risk task done." He had recently joined this bandwagon. The Game Risk, no one knew who the Mastermind of it all but just the thought of getting cash for small dares was enough for everyone to play it none the less.

The clicking of the phone stopped with a send of a message and Clyde looked up with a smile handing over the super glue. Stan muttered a thanks before exiting the room and to his homeroom.

Luckily no one was there, who would want to anyways? It's fucking Math all in here. After he applied the glue on the teachers chair he took his phone and glanced at the text he had gotten this morning.

[THE GODGAMBLER]  
Hello, STAN! We have a new task for you... Your Risk Dare of the day is APPLY SUPERGLUE/HOT GLUE ONTO SELECTED TEACHERS SEAT.

Your reward will be 50 DOLLARS. Have a nice day, STAN, and may you not get caught.

The warning bell finally broke out through the school and the Raven sat himself in the front.

He kept a straight face that is until the teacher say in his chair to grade work. When the 20 study minutes were up, the teacher got from his chair and,

RIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP

All the laughs were emitted and the room shook from it. The bottom of the poor mans pants completely ripped off.

DING.

Stan jumped in his seat from the ding and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

[THE GODGAMBLER]

Great Job on your task! Your reward of 50 DOLLARS will be awaiting at your home. Have a nice day, STAN!

It was creepy that this person knew where you lived but it never bothered anyone.

The class was able to be independent on their own while the teacher stormed off to grab new pants.

Stan looked back at his phone when it buzzed again, this time it was... Kyle?

[KYLEY B ♥️ 


	5. 5- Kenny

"Just quit it then, Jesus Christ what have I done?" He paced back and forth tugging his parka hood as far as he can to hide within it.

"I can't, I-I don't know how?!"

The young blonde boy, Butters, scrolled through his phone aimlessly once in a while glancing at his boyfriend. The two have been dating for a couple months now, ever since Kenny had found a new liking towards guys. With that conclusion, he came to his senses that Butters was the right person for and so far that has not changed.

"Oh god, oh god...." Kenny, the one who hides behind an oversized orange parka, covers his faces thinking of some possible way to improve their situation. When it struck shim like a lightning bolt, he shots right back up from his slouching position and walks back up to his oblivious yet adorable companion.

" Can you ask him maybe? He replies to everyone I think."

Butters nods and his ocean eyes drop back down onto his phone screen biting his bottom lip harshly.

There's a couple clicks from the keyboard and then the sound of a sending message. The room goes silent but only matter of seconds.

"I'm real sorry Kenny..." He opens his mouth to say more but hesitantly closes it in protest. Their is no replies or anything shot back so he continues forth. "I just, wanted to follow what you were doing. I thought that maybe we both could somehow play together not bothering what the game itself was about."

Before Kenny could give a adequate reply back, the ding captures thier attention.

He replied.

Butters reads other the text in a slow manner beats of sweat forming on his head from the uneasy atmosphere of the moment.

"He replied back saying that it's possible but I have to recommend the game to someone who has not played the game yet." The boys companion smiles with relief, that was something that could easily be done. They could just get some random stranger on the Internet or passing by and bam! His lover would be safe from harm once again.

Oh was he wrong, "But... He also said it must be a person you have contacted with or been friends with for a while." Kenny hesitantly nods and furrow his brows looking down to the ground instead of the ocean blue eyes that Butters own. That's still moderately easy, we can do that.

Everything was going to be fine. That is if the phone had not dinged once more.


	6. 6- Butters

[god gambler]: Though, of course you have assigned yourself partnered with someone who is still in progress of playing the game.

If they are to have any RISK jobs that require their companion, you are still mandated to accompany them.

Butters reads it all out loud and without even looking at his fellow lover, he knows that there is terror in his eyes. Kenny had always been set on keeping Butters out of trouble of things that could lead to death.

Never in the short blondes life had he ever thought that Kenny would be so paranoid about death. But it didn't make him love that parka loving boy any less.

"Just do it. I'd rather have you out of the game halfway than all the way." Butters looks up at Kenny, who was at least two inches taller than him.

He gives a reassuring nod and text in a fast manner. "I've over heard Stan this afternoon how Kyle hasn't heard of the game at all yet.. So I'll do that." He had murmured it out mostly just to himself but in the mist of it all, Kenny had mistake we it as a conversation filler.

The two of them held their breath until the message was sent and a reply was sent back.

[god gambler]: Thank you, LEOPOLD for playing RISK. You may now erase this contact and continue on with your day.

Once again, Butters repeated the message aloud smiling and looking back at Kenny's own crystal blue eyes. He saw him breath out a long relieved sigh and smiling back.

It only took seconds before Kenny launched himself from his spot to embrace the boy in a tight hug. "Thank you, Leo." It felt weird being called by his real name and not his over used nickname but it also felt good.

It made him feel all tingly and wanted, just one of the few hundred things he loves of this hooded parka kid.


	7. 7- Craig

...

 

He gritted his teeth nervously as he strolled down the hallways. He kept his posture, making sure of showing no sign of hesitation nor any type of emotion.

Looking back down to his phone, he re-read the text and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Craig-! Shit, sorry...- C-craig! Wait the hell up!"

He stared behind him and be knowingly, he saw Clyde running up to him- the least person he wish was not following him.

Looking back once more, he spotted that not too far behind the short brunette, Token was as well trying to catch up to his own speed.

He decided to ignore the fact that his two friends were following him up until he stepped in front of the closed cafeteria doors. Swinging his body around to stare sharp knives into his friends.

"I told both of you to wait for me out in the front of the school." His words were like bullets, scared by many when shot towards them.

"Yeah, but then w saw you and-"

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows and stared into Craig's seemingly enraged eyes. "Dude, what's wrong with you..?"

He gave out a short sigh and fidgeted towards the café doors. "It's- it's nothing. Fuck... I'm sorry. Just go wait out in the front of the school for me."

He opened the café door to a crack and peered inside the room. Setting his eyes on a certain someone.

"Craig, just tell us what's so important that you must do to the point where you can't even tell us." Irritation filled the words as Token spoke.

"damn it. Look I wanted this to plan differently but if you both are going to be whiney bitches..."

He slammed open both doors from the cafeteria catching everyone's attention. He stared daggers towards that one person.

Tweek.

"Then I'll have to go with Plan B."

The last thing he muttered as he stared walking in a fast manner towards his 'victim'. The room was quiet, well muttering from everwhere was sounded but it wasn't its normal screeching volume.

He went up to Tweek, who stood up in a fast manner to try to run away, probably thinking he was in trouble of some sort.

Craig pulled out his phone once more and back at Tweek.He grabbed his shirt and pulled he blonde's smaller figure closer to him.

He bit his lip in a hesitant way before muttering out, "Kiss Tweek for 30 seconds for 30 hundred dollars..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memory of the horrible day shook his brain. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts and dropped the grocer bag on the cemented roof.

"One buildings, 2,000 dollars. Fifty for each.." He stared blankly at the buildings before him, and walking to the side of the building and stared down.

The fall was high, very high. Enough to kill a person if fallen off.

Shivers ran down his spine not just from the chilly air but just the thought of falling this.

He went back to the bag and crouched down to scavenge through the bag. He took out a sturdy rope and some sort of grappling hook attach to it.

He stood up once more and stared off to the building beside him.

It was fairly still early so luckily no one was out on the streets just yet. Adrenaline seeped through his body as he approached the edge, throwing the rope to the other side hoping to catch the small cement fencing around the edge.

Failing the first time but with luck, catching it the second time.

Gave a couple pulls and then taking the rope and tying it quadruple times to the pole standing next to him.

He walked up to the rope and gave a good long stare at it and heaves out a sigh.

He takes his first step on it, wiggling just a bit. Another small step, he held his breath and kept his eyes straight.

Was he really doing this?

Another step,

Was this how he really wanted to live his live?

Step,

Everlasting risks leading closer to death each time he does them?

Step,

Forcing others to play with him just so he could collect more money..

Step,

Even going as far as faking a relat-

His thoughts swished aside as he stumbled down, thinking it was the end. Though, opening his eyes he saw the sweet hard cement beneath him.

He shakily breathes out and stands up gathering back his balance.

It only takes a matter of seconds before he sets up the second tight rope and once again slowly walks across. This time keeping his head emptied by any thoughts and stay concentrated.

He takes a step one after the other, using his hands to balance himself. He gave a quick smile to see he was almost there and this would all be done soon.

That is till a shattering scream filled the air.

His heartbeat raises as he shot his head to the side and saw a women... a whole crowd staring up at him. How had he not notice this before.

He looks down at them and in the process, his arms tilting sideways.

He curses a bit as he loses his balance and struggles on one foot, to find balance again on the rope.

'Why the fuck did she have to scream?' Unable to find himself back on the rope once more, he slips off and tries to grasp onto the rope.

Though, gravity decided different plans for him and weighed him down more than expected. He shut his eyes closed and hit something metal on his side and partially his face and plopped onto a flat surface. 

He moans in pain and curls into a ball holding the side that had been hit. Opening his eyes he see the object that had hit him was a metal fencing on a balcony, one or two stories away from the rope.

The warm feeling of blood started to build up in his nose and down his forehead.

'Just great.' He panted heavily as he tried to get up still gripping his side hard. Nothing felt broken but very bruised. He looked around seeing people scattering around the building trying to find where he had landed probably.

Sirens were heard in the distances. 'Shit.' He wiped the blood off his face and tried as quickly as possible to flee from the area.

He couldn't get caught, not just yet. He was a criminal to the game.


	8. 8- Tweek

its getting hard to write in the same pov i do so im doing first person for a bit

\--------------------

After some convincing and maybe some tears he had finally fumed out the truth. All in the while, I was stomping around the room gritting my teeth, then biting my nails or gripping onto my shirt in a violent manner.

The coffee had not help my rampage. I had always got violent when I drank too much, this only occurred when I had gotten into high school.

"C-craiggg... Jesus christ! The p-polic-ce are aft-t-ter you. What if they're going to kill you? Gah!"

I tugged at my hair as I crouched down to the floor. At this point I was not really sure what to say to this matter. "Sh-shit m-an-n-!"

The words stuttered out and I stared daggers into the floor still tugging at my hair. Little whimpers fell out of my mouth as I felt the skin around my eyes dampen, soon noticing the water fall to the carpet and staining it.

I stood that way, squat down. Thoughts and voices coming to my head. Saying bizzare things, 'What the fuck are you doing?' 'Are you trying to get yourself killed?' 'You're crying in front of him.' 'He hates you, doesn't he?' 'He wants you to die, that's why you're here.'

These thoughts triggered me into more uncontrollable sobbing.

I needed someone to hold me, I needed help. I was suffocating, I was sure. I glanced up to him, my eyes still laced in tears.

He was just standing there.

Eyes furrowed, and a reasonably small frown. His hands seemed to want to reach out and grab me but they hesitantly swayed back to his side.

"Why are you doing this." It was a whisper, slowly chocked out between sobs. I had not pointed it as a question but more of a demand.

"I..."

I did not let him finish before spitting out more venom in his face.

"I never wanted to be here in the first place, you know! I didn't want to play this dumb ass game, and I didn't want to end up being with you either."

I didn't mean what I said, and it had made me frustrated. I got up from where I was, using my palm to wipe away tears from my face. Although, it merely smudge and my vision still looked a bit of a blur.

I stammered in a breath and letting it go, before taking my jacket I had laid on the bed, slugging it on and run out the door making sure to hit Craig's shoulder with mine hard on the way out.

As I slammed the door closed, I stared out to the empty highways that sat right beside the hotel.

I felt tears find their way to my face again as I scrunched up my face. I slid my back down the wall next to the door and rested my head into my arms.

I didn't take long, of course, till the door creaked back open and footsteps clamped their way out. I had only guess he was standing in front of me as my little house within my arms had gotten dark from his shadow.

" Why can't you just quit?"

I heard him breath out a small sigh, crouch down, and soon enough the soft fabrics of his sleeved shirt wrapped around me in my scratchy green jacket.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low when he spoke showing he was true to his words.

"I want to go h-home..." I had not known where that had came from but it seemed like the right time and place to say it.

I felt the warmth of his body move away, and a hand pull my head out from under my arms. The lips of my companion pecked at my forehead before attempting to wipe away my tears.

 

"I know, I want to go home too..."


	9. 9- Kyle

Sitting down at the cafeteria table that he had sat at with his friends over the years, he took out his phone and stared at the text once more. The one sent by 'Unknown.' 

Maybe it was a prank text?

He shook his head and laid it down on the table. He stared to his side, the table where Butters sat at, he was no longer alone it seemed. He got a boost of confidence ever since Cartman left, Kenny seemed to hung out with Butters a lot as well. They seemed so... happy with each other.

Kyle closed his eyes remembering that day, when Kenny seemed to have just lost it.

"Uh, geez. Can... can I sit with y'all for today?" Butter stood at the end of the table, holding his lunch bag close to him and looking almost afraid to ask us. 

"Sure? You're free to sit anywhere Butters, no one's dictating you on where you have to sit." Stan replied back to Butters through his bites of food. 

"Oh, uhm yeah. Heh, i guess I've always just got scared of what i do 'cause of Eric-"

"Don't mention his name here." Stan's voice was harsh and dagger like. He really didn't get over that... day, has he.

"S..sorry, Stan I thought, I didn't-" 

"It's okay Butters. He's just not over it." Kyle spoke trying to calm him down.

"Come here, you can sit by Kenny." Butters nodded and sat by the parka wearer. He looked flustered or uncomfortable. 

After a long silence, Butters brought up the conversation again with a sorry, "I didn't know you were still um, you weren't over that Stan."

Stan took a deep breath and through his sandwich down on his platter. "That I wouldn't be over it by now? Jesus Christ, Butters, of course I wouldn't be over it!" Him highering his voice made Butters and quite literally the whole cafeteria stare right at him.

"I'm Sorr-"

"Don't be fucking sorry. You're always saying it but sorry's don't help! Sorry's don't bring people back to life!" Butters and as well as Stan's eyes widen and noticing his mistake he sits back down in a swift manner and shoving food in his mouth so he didn't have to pursue talking. 

The redness of his face could be seen from miles.

Butters was still in shock and little chokes started building up. He was about to cry. The last of what Kyle had saw or remember was the cold stare that Kenny had held on Stan before slipping a hand into Butter's and the two of them exiting the building in a rush.

Ever since that day Kenny never sat at the table. It was just Kyle and Stan at this point. 

Speaking of the devil, Stan sat down and shook Kyle for his attention.

"Oh, hey dude."

"Have you replied back to that number yet?"

"No, I was just guessing that it was some prank."

"It's not, just erase it."

"What? Stan I don't under-"

"Just do it Kyle." 

Kyle stared at Stan with confusion. 'What's the big deal with him?'

"Fine." Kyle took his phone out and opened the message conversation, and exited it not erasing it. He stared back at Stan who seemed to have been holding his breath and staring intently at the Red-head.

"There, are you happy?" Stan let go of his breath and smiled, nodding.

"What do you even mean that's it's not a prank. What even is it?"

"It's just some stupid game, I didn't want you to play it. It's um, life-ruining I guess is best to put it."

Kyle nodded, "Are you playing it?"

He looked at Kyle and then darted his eyes in other directions. "No, well... yeah but I plan to quit today."

'Lie.'

"Ah, okay. I'm going to grab lunch."

Stan laughed and nodded. "That's a one-timer. You rarely eat lunch."

"Well, today's a different day I guess." 

Kyle waved bye and walked over to the lines and took out his phone.

[My Phone]

play.

....

[Unknown]

Welcome KYLE, to Risk. A world-wide game of taking a Risk. Do actions that you never dared to have done for an extra couple bucks. A daily Risk Dare is given to you as well as a Bonus Dare to double your money prize.

[Unknown]

To start off, 

-please send your full name.

-add this number to your contacts as [THE GODGAMBLER] for aesthetic wise. (this is optional)

-NEVER erase this conversation.

We are watching, KYLE.

[My Phone]

Kyle Broflovski. is this a robot generated number...?

[Unknown]

No, KYLE. This is human written. :)

[Unknown]

Would you like to partner with another Risk player? Please, state who. (Use full names.)

He stared at the text and glimpse over at Stan.

[My Phone]

Stan Marsh.

....

[Unknown]

KYLE is now partnered with STAN and will have random picked days for Companion Dares. You're first Dare will be TOMORROW at 6:00 AM.

Thank you for joining Risk, KYLE. (:


	10. 10- Stan

He was staring at him intently all day, something was off and Stan wasn't sure why.

"Kyle." It was blunt sounding but was not Stan's intention. Never the less, it caught the red-head's attention. "yeah, What's up dude?"

Stan pondered a bit before looking at his phone lock screen for the date. It was off, Stan hadn't been that much in contact with Kyle after school since a week ago. 

"Stan, what do you need?" He looked up from his phone and looked fully at Kyle. "Did I miss your birthday yet?"

"Nnnnn..o? It's on Saturday though if that's what you wondering."

Stan shooked his head and shrugged, "No, something just feels off today." Kyle hums and shakes his head saying how the 'schedule felt right to him' and carries on eating his sandwich. Stan lowers his head onto the table as he looked around the lunch table noticing how vacant it is now. 

Kenny sat with Butters now, Token and Clyde fluctuate seating areas, and Cartman is just, gone. It was just him and Kyle now, which isn't bad but it's kind of depressing how lively this table was and now everything has died. Died because of the game. Died because of him- no died because of the game it wasn't his fault.

Stan looked back at Kyle who was finishing up his lunch, "I thought you didn't like to eat at lunch." Stan piped up from across the table. Kyle took one last bite before putting down his sandwich crust. 

"Just feel real hungry today I guess." 

"it doesn't seem like you"

"It doesn't seem like you to not have lunch." 

"touche."

Kyle pulls his soda to his lips taking a gulp before placing it down and continuing the conversation. "What happened to your lunch money then?"

Stan lifted his head up and cleared his throat, "N-nothing, I've got plenty of money. I just had a bad... uh night."

Kyle raised an brow and bit his lip, "Okay..? Well, I guess feel better soon dude." The conversation ended there and they sat in silence for the rest of lunch period which left Stan to this thoughts. Not wanting to think back on last night he tries to push them back but to no avail. The night repeated in his head till it became clearer and it completely play back in his memories.

 

It was challenge night for the game and the main purpose of the challenge is to figure out the puzzle before anyone else to get an outrageous prize amount. 

Of course, I tried it out this time because the challenge fitted in my category. The challenge was to seek out the treasure, like a treasure hunt. Right when I was given the riddle to figure out where the location of the prize was I knew it in a snap. It was the bridge by the lake, I had gone there multiple times to stare into the canal whenever I felt down or had recently gotten out of a relationship but it has been a while actually. 

I went there right away, with just a flashlight and a pocket knife just in case. I was surprise to see no one there just yet but had know that people were to be here sooner or later so I had to pick up the speed an find the prize. 

Finally i had found it underneath, taped on the bottom of the bridge in a bookbag. I had taken a bit to get it and still being cautious of safety here since the waters were ice cold down there. It took a lot of risk but I was able to grab a hold of it and yank it back and get back onto my feet stable. Smiling, I turned around opening the bag to see what exactly the prize was to be till I abruptly stopped in fear as a hand grabbed onto the bookbag and another on my shoulder.

I looked up holding my breath afraid, I had placed the flashlight on the ground when I was reaching for the prize so I had only the moonlight to shine on my captor. As I looked high enough to I supposed was his face I could only see the ocean blue eyes and small smirk before freezing with fear, planning some way of escape. 

"Hey Stan." Was all I heard before I backed up not remembering that I was at the edge. I remember my heart stopping as I fell down. Everything felt like it was slowing down and I was falling but not falling. The last thing I remembered was seeing two silhouettes peering off the edge of the bridge down at me. 

I woke up in sweat and in my dad's car afterwards. Knowing how my parents knew my location is beyond me and either way my mind was focused on them.

 

 

who were those people? and how'd they know my name?


	11. 11- Kenny

Sitting on the edge of his mattress, he looked down at his palms. His body was facing towards his un-curtained window letting moonlight to seep into his bedroom and cast his shadow on the dirtied walls behind him. 

His mind was cluttered with Butters, he so badly wanted to keep him safe but the anxiety of the game was catching on to him and he didn't know how long it would be until he sees the poor light blue jacket lying bloodied on the ground instead of his own. 

He loved him so much and the only way he could show Butters was to die for him, to keep him safe. It was the only way.

Kenny scooted more onto the bed enough to raise his lanky legs up and wrap his arms around them while resting his chin on top. He stared blankly into the dark world outside, only wondering what life would be if he had lived somewhere else. He had enough of the 'trends' and just everything that made this town as weird as it is. 

*ring~ring~ring*

The small-framed teen slumped down and let out a disgruntled sigh at the sound of the phone. The ringtone, knowing exactly who it was, made him finally get up from his un-sheeted bed and to his closet. It was the bonus round as he liked to call it. The challenge started at midnight and a secret prize was hidden in a very secret location that tends to be hard to get especially when everyone is out to get it. More than likely, the prize is a big heep of cash and that's always good for Kenny; it help with his family as well as spoil himself and his other significant. 

The puzzle always took everyone time to get and the Orange hooded teen was notorious to always winning these challenges, so he took his time by changing into some clothes. 

Taking off his shirt, he stops midway at the small tapping at his decaying window. He turned around confused at first but his tension eases as he see the other small blond at his window. He smiles at the sight of Butters and walks other to open the window for him. (Which in the process, Butters lets out a small thank you in spite of his manners) The significant other of Kenny's crawls into the room, holding onto Kenny's hand until he was up on his feet. 

"Bunny~ didn't think you'd come here this late, won't you get in trouble?" Kenny says in a soothing voice as he gives his lover a hug and a quick peck on the forehead. 

Butters was well dressed for the cold night it was. I nice puffy jacket zipped up all the way to cover even his neck (giving his cheeks almost a more puffy-cute look to them) and some ear-muffs to compliment. 

"Ah, y-yeah. But-! I wanted to see you, there was... was... uh.." His words trail off and slur when his eyes trail from the crystal eyes down the bare chest. Just looking at the poor boy, you could see how dark of shades of red he became in only the past couple seconds. 

The other seemed to catch on very quickly and chuckle, smiling while posing. "Ya like what you see, don't cha? You already know this is all yours so don't be embarrassed, bunbun." 

Butters chuckled softly and hid his smile with one hand as the other pushed Kenny in the chest lightly. "Go put on a shirt or else you'll make me think of sinful things!"

Kenny continued to smirk and wink at Butters way before walking to his closet and throwing something random on.

"But no... I, I wanted to show you this." He took out his phone and was about to open it but hesitated just for a moment. Kenny, facing the other way, became worried when he didn't here Butters reply and turns around with a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"I- Kenny, you promise not to yell at me, right? I don't want you to be mad at me." 

Kenny freezes for a moment and stare into those hopeful, beautiful eyes. "I could never be at mad at you."

Butters held his breath for a moment in time before letting it out and flash a meek smile and his opens his phone, handing it to Kenny.

Kenny took it, looking at Butters before looking back down to the phone and the photos that Butters seemed to screenshot. It was tweets, snapchats, instagram posts, all of them tagged towards his lovable companion. 

It was hate comments. All directed to butters for dropping out of the game.

One of them gave context as to why this was happening; whoever was the creator of this game... he mass-posted the news of Butters dropping out. Basically pulling people to write hateful shit about it. 

Kenny held his forehead and sat down as he continued flipping through it, feeling half furious and half devastated. 

"Are you mad at me?"

He heard those small, nervous words and he drops the phone and looks at Butters with grief. "Butters, I- Shit... this is my fault." 

"It- it's nothing bad, really! I've been just ignoring it... it doesn't really hurt me much." 

Kenny looked at Butters, wanting to trust his words but knowing him, this probably bothered Butters more than he was giving on. Kenny looked at the phone, it was on DO NOT DISTURB mode... so butters was ignoring it but more than likely if he were to turn off that button, the notes would flood in like a tsunami. 

Kenny threw the phone to the side and got up quickly to hug Butters tightly. "We'll get through this together." He didn't let go of Butters, knowing that in a couple seconds sniffles came from the blue puffy jacketed boy and soon enough the quivering and tears flowed. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding Butters even closer. This wasn't what he needed in his life, Butters is the best thing to come out of this damned town and he wasn't going to let anything corrupt thing pure angel. 

He lifted his eyes open when the grasp of the other loosened and used his arms to wipe his tears. Kenny, of course, un-linked the hug and help clean the tears from the reddened face. 

When the two give a smile at each other as reassurance, Kenny's mind flickers to what was happening tonight. "I need to do something tonight, do you want to sleep in my room-?" 

Butters swiftly shook his head no and grabbed a hold of Kenny's hand. 

"You want to come with me, don't you?" He nodded yes. "Okay... just stay close to me, alright?" Kenny smiles when he nods yes and leans down to give a small yet passionate kiss to the lips and with breaking it he whispers once more, "I love you, y'know?" as if to make sure that Butters knew that and will always know that that will never change. 

 

He was going to protect his angel from the demons of this town even if it means to die a million times for him.


	12. 12- Butters

The blond boy kept close to his lover, holding his hand with one and the other hand pressing on his lips. The kiss they shared before they left, it lingered and it felt like bliss. Butters couldn't help but to blush just at the thought of this other blond boy holding him close and showering him with kisses and whispers that made him feel safer than anyone else. This was true lust, and he loved it, perhaps even craves it sometimes.

He must had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't Kenny speaking to him. 

"Hey, don't think too much about me until we get back into that bed~" This earned a laugh from Butters and from him to become a bit more flustered in the face. 

"We're close to the place so hang tight, okay? I don't know how many people are going to be here." Butter nodded and and stared around. This was where the bridge was, wasn't it? It was always close to the lake. Butters and Kenny, the two use to come here after school to catch up with each other or basically get to know each other. 

The bridge here was actually where Kenny had proposed the idea of dating. (Which of course Butters replied positively) 

"Remember this place?" Kenny said as they approached the bridge.

"Yeah... after school, you gave me a note to meet here."

"And when you got here I surprised you with Kool-Aids, two hershey bars, and-"

"Hopes to live my life by your side." The two said in unison and Butter laughed lightly to it. 

"I'm a bit cheesy, I know, but I know you love it~" 

"I do~"

Kenny looked into Butters eyes before his eyes trailed off to the bridge. "Shit, someone's here. Get down and wait here, I'll be back, okay?" He squeezed Butters hands before running off to the bridge. 

The small blond teen held himself as he looked around, it felt uneasy without his companion by his side and as the minutes go by he became even more queasy. It took some fighting within his thoughts before the teen built up the courage to run in the direction of his lover, already craving to be by his side again.

When Butters stalked up to the bridge, stumbling a bit as he was in pitch darkness & only the moon to illuminate the area, he found Kenny who was looking at someone else. Butters smiled and walked up but that smile soon faded and quickly too as the other person fell off the edge.

His jaw dropped not fully processing the situation but something fueled up inside and hi first thought was- did Kenny do this?

He ran up and pushed Kenny to the side to look over the edge. It was only a second before the person fell into the water but the signature blue hat was enough to pinpoint who it was. Butters was swift when he turned around to look at Kenny. "Did you do this?! Oh Jeez! This isn't good!"

Kenny seemed just as flabbergasted as Butters was and he was quick to defend himself. "I didn't do anything man! He backed up into the edge- and I- oh fuck..." 

Butters breathing seemed to heighten as he didn't want to be labelled a killer. He looks around at the bottom and comes up with a plan and runs off the bridge to the side. He could hear Kenny from behind yell out where he was going but he continued to run down the steep hill, down to the water.

He walked into the water, full-content on retrieving Stan, but as he got to knees deep a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking back, Kenny held onto Butters and no words were shared, he knew what Kenny meant and so Butters took a step back as he watches Kenny throw off his shirt and run into the water.

It was a full minute of worry as Butters watched the other blond teen swim to the center and struggle to get a hold of the other boy who had fallen into the water. Tears built up in Butters eyes as he held onto Kenny's shirt (which he had caught when Kenny had thrown it) praying to god that everything will be okay. 

Kenny had gone under the water for a moment and in only seconds later he popped back gasping as he held onto his former friend. "Help! FUcking- Ah-" At the sound of the screeching of his lover, Butters snapped in the world and ran towards Kenny helping him to get out of the water.

Kenny plopped the raven-haired boy onto the sand before plopping onto the ground beside him, gasping. "F-fuck, the water is hella cold." Butters scurried over to Kenny's side, wiping his wet blond hair out of his face and making sure that he was okay before taking off his jacket and offering to wrap him around in the warmth.

Oddly, Kenny pushed it back to Butters and smiled. "I'll be fine... either way, I don't want you to freeze." 

Butters smiled but frowned again, "Don't worry about me... You'll get frostbite if you don't get some warmth. So wear this Lil' jacket and warm up for me." He says wrapping his jacket around Kenny once more. 

Then he looks over to Stan with just about the same amount of worry.

"Don't worry... I called his parents a couple minutes ago. He should be find in moments here. Buuut, we should probably leave the scene or else we'll get blamed for this..."

Butters nodded and got up, helping Kenny up as well. "Do we just, uhhh, leave him here?" 

Kenny replied with a nod and a 'probably' before heading back up the hill and just as they expected; headlights were pointing in the direction of the bridge.

"Well, this is our cue I guess." Butters says nervously.

"Yeah... I'm, sorry for this eventful night. Maybe I can make it up tomorrow, Shakes?" Kenny says casually as he picks up the bag for the challenge and shakes it. 

Butters, in reply, just smiles and whispers, "Yeah, Shakes sounds good. But you have to give me your cherry!"

"Deal. Now let's get outta here, the bed's awaiting!" 

Butters followed, still shaken from what just happened. It was incredible how quick Kenny got over this all. People were close to death here, doesn't that bother him at all? 

 

It was just odd, but perhaps it's better not to question it at the moment.


End file.
